destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Korviks' Crew
Korviks' Crew is a typically now unaffiliated collective of Fallen mercenaries, pirates and scoundrels under the command of Korviks, The Baronslayer History Initially a crew under the House of Winter, with its Captain being Ivirhha, The Despised; the crew would find itself under the command of 'Korviks' in the months prior to the Battle of Twilight Gap, where they would ultimately be apart of the unsuccessful assault. Following the Battle, what remained of the crew stayed loyal to the Winter banner throughout the years, conducting numerous raids- until the Wolf Rebellion and subsequent Wolf Wars. When Skolas, self-proclaimed Kell of Kells sought to take control of the House of Winter, many of the House's underling Captains refused, causing infighting among the already-depraved House. Korviks saw this infighting as useless, and Skolas of a pretender to such a title- then taking the remaining members of his crew to Luna, in order to work as an 'unaffiliated' crew alongside the House of Exile. This arrangement would however not last, as Skolas' reach would affect the Exiles' moreso, and Korviks alongside his Crew would hold for dear survival on the Moon, until the Taken War. During the Taken War, many of Korviks' initial crew were killed by roaming Risen, and a the numerous swarms of Hive emerging from the Hellmouth. During this time, the Crew mostly relocated to the Tangled Shore to act as a more of a Mercenary guild than any typical Fallen group at the time - notably even working with Risen such as Silver-7 whom Korviks had previously met years prior. When the Eliksni began conglomerating into the House of Dusk, Korviks' Crew assimilated in order to benefit all 'Fallen' who would join him. Eventually building his underlings into several minor crews with their own Captains, as he became Korviks, Baron of Dusk. During the Red War, the Crew would combat the Red Legion in looting parties wishing to steal supplies. When the Shore was usurped by Fikrul, The Fanatic and the Scorned Barons, Korviks' Crew was near decimated in the process. Only a few ships remained, alongside three of his Captains: Pyrax, Riilykris and Eeniks. During this time, the House of Dusk was fragmenting- turning to crime syndicates for purpose or worse. Korviks had heard of a minor House forming- albeit with ideals that many of his Crew would not like. He proposed that he offer his crew and resources to Mithrax, The Forsaken and his slowly constructing 'House of Light'. While those ever-loyal to Korviks trusted his judgement and hesitantly agreed, Eeniks did not, and proposed their allegiance should go to that of Eramis, Shipstealer. While combat was on the verge of outbreak, Korviks settled the dispute without bloodshed, merely letting Eeniks and those alongside him leave his leadership. The Crew then began working alongside Mithrax in building this new, controversial house. Structure Korviks' Crew is typically no different to other individual Fallen collectives, often following the basic Baron, Captain, Vandal, Wretch and Dreg. Although, Dregs were very uncommon within his ranks. Members Leadership *Korviks - Baron (Leader) *Heretiks-2 - Primary Servitor Notable Members *Riilykris *Neviksis (House of Winter) (House of Exile) (Deceased) *Yeliviks (House of Winter) (Deceased) *Pyrax (House of Dusk) (House of Light) *Eeniks (House of Dusk) (No longer affiliated) Category:Fallen Houses Category:Unrelated Continuity Articles Category:Eliksni Category:Fallen Category:ThorunOrdo Category:Fallen Groups Category:Argent Continuity Articles